


The early bird catches the worm- well not worm.

by Trini_is_here



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just a fic for one of my mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trini_is_here/pseuds/Trini_is_here
Summary: The Captain chats to Nigel, thats it basically
Relationships: The Captain/Nigel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The early bird catches the worm- well not worm.

**Author's Note:**

> Made for one of my Mates, im a bit late but literally only just remembered it!

The Captain walked into the kitchen and immediately saw a plague ghost (Geoff? Nigel? He couldn't remember the name) talking to Jermima

"And you know we all love your singing, so what do you say?" he asked quietly, Captain saw Jermima give a slight nod and the man gave her a high five

The Captain coughed impatiently and they both turned around

"Oh hello, Captain. I'll be on my way im just asking Jermima something" the plague ghost smiled

"Yes well make it quick... ("Nigel") Alison will be in here at 7 for Breakfast"

As Jermima nodded again and left for the pantry Nigel turned around

"So why are you up so early?" He asked

"I always wake up at 5 on the dot" Cap answered "I go for my run at 7 and relax the rest of the day... Kind of" he smiled and nodded at Nigel as if to pass the question

"I hardly get sleep, its so stuffy in the basement and Walter always snores" Nigel said shyly

Looking at Nigel triggered a memory of that time the others banished him to the basement when they found out Mick killed them

"The others" Cap started out of nowhere "they dont treat you normally do they?" 

This took Nigel by surprise, he knew he was different but would the others cast him away because of THAT?

"Well- i suppose not, i mean they treat me like im second class, or like they are royalty and im a measly peasant" He looked down sad "well i guess i am but- nevermind" he stopped himself

"Why?" The Captain asked, if it was his time and one of his men were being 'bullied' by the others he wouldn't sit around and watch. He would do something, and he will.

"Well, in my times we were all highly religious. We had a church and we went every sunday! But i had always had this feeling that going to church was boring. So i started doing some other hobbies, Gardening, Cooking" he smiled at the memory, and looked at the Captain

"Go ahead, im listening." he said impatiently (Again!) 

"The others found this... Quite girly for a boy. A few weeks later i went to visit my sister, in a different village, and i met someone.." he sighed "when i got home i told the others, but then we got the plague and i never saw hi- her again" he corrected himself

"I was in the same boat, i had to give up... somebody, that somebody made me smile everyday. But of course im not all just love, i also had duty. So i had to give up the love for my duty.. Its just the way the cookie crumbles unfortunately" Captain smiled sadly, his mustache twitching for a slight second.

They sat in silent for what felt like years but was actually about a few seconds, as the clock struck seven

"Wow, have we really been talking for about two hours?" Cap laughed, followed by Nigel

"Crazy" Nigel smiled, pushing a lock of his long hair behind his ear

"Im gonna go- outside..." Cap waved and slowly walked backwards 

"Wait-" Nigel walked up to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek

Captain looked shocked but smiled anyway

"I thought, you'd probably never visit the basement so whats the harm in trying, bye!" Nigel smiled and walked off

Oh how the Captain would be visiting the basement again.

**Author's Note:**

> Also i am like 100% sure Cap is ooc. Soz x ~ Trini


End file.
